


37 sguardi

by old_stories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_stories/pseuds/old_stories
Summary: Ciò che succede tra l’1 e il 3 dicembre raccontato in 37 sguardi, alcuni espressivi, altri muti, altri ancora mancati.Dal punto di vista di un Giovanni molto apprensivo, con la partecipazione di un Elia a cui non sfugge quasi nulla e di un Luchino che è sempre distratto. Marti e Nico a rischio diabete. Vaghe Elippo vibes.





	37 sguardi

Nota: Mi difendo dalla mancanza di aggiornamenti e da questa settimana infernale scrivendo a ruota libera. Questa _cosa_ in particolare prende libera ispirazione da questo [post](http://sonhoedesrazao.tumblr.com/post/180731179523/fics-id-love-to-read-marti-nico-and-the-boys) su Tumblr.  
Naturalmente tutti i diritti dell’universo di Skam Italia appartengono ai legittimi proprietari, mentre il testo è farina del mio sacco e non ci guadagno assolutamente nulla! 

Un grazie gigantesco a [Mesarthim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesarthim/pseuds/TheOverflowingJar) che ha betato con pazienza infinita!

 

* * *

 

 

Giovanni ed Elia si conoscono da sempre. E, da sempre, raramente per parlare hanno avuto bisogno delle parole.

 

**Sabato 1 dicembre 2018**

1.

Quando Giovanni chiude la porta di casa e si avvia con Luchino ed Elia verso il baretto di Trevignano si chiede se ha fatto la cosa giusta. Se Niccolò è arrivato fino a Bracciano è perché ha scelto Marti, giusto? Ma quanti giorni passeranno prima che torni di nuovo dalla sua ragazza? Alza lo sguardo e incrocia quello di Elia che scrolla le spalle.

_Non lo so Gio_ , gli risponde muto.

 

2.

Ovviamente, la fregna al baretto di Trevignano non c’è nemmeno per sbaglio. Luchino un po’ si lamenta, due minuti che finiva la partita e avrebbe vinto, ma Gio ha la testa altrove. La gomitata di Elia, quando Lu ordina la terza birra, richiama la sua attenzione.

_Andrà tutto bene, sei o non sei il mago dell’amore?_

Gio non può fare a meno di sorridere.

 

**Domenica 2 dicembre 2018**

3.

Dormire sul pavimento della casa al lago rientra sicuramente nella top 3 delle dormite più scomode della sua vita. La porta della camera è ancora chiusa e Giovanni butta uno sguardo fuori, trovando la macchina di Niccolò dove l’avevano trovata la sera prima. Elia lo guarda incuriosito e basta indicargli fuori perché capisca al volo.

_E bravo Marti._

 

4.

Gio è talmente sollevato che di colpo anche il mal di testa è diminuito. O forse è il profumo del caffè che finalmente sta salendo. Non si lamenta nemmeno quando Luchino accende la radio e ne escono le prime parole di Cremonini. _Cremonini_. La domenica mattina. Giovanni butta giù l’ultimo sorso di caffè e guarda Elia.

_Zì, però fa un po’ schifo_.

 

5.

Essere beccati da Martino e Niccolò mentre cantano il sopra citato Cremonini e puliscono casa non rientrava certo nei programmi. E mentre cerca di salvare la faccia di tutti e tre incontra lo sguardo di Elia che sta morendo dalle risate. E allora si arrende.

 

6.

Quando avevano conosciuto Luchino non ci era voluto molto per capire che il modo migliore per conquistarlo fosse il cibo. E mentre osserva l’amico fiondarsi tra le braccia di Niccolò si chiede se si può fidare. Elia si schiarisce la voce e lo guarda.

_E dai, un cappuccino, mica ci uccide._

_Tu credi?_

_Credo, e poi guarda Marti._

Gio sposta gli occhi su Martino che sta ridendo.

_Non sarà certo peggio che dormire per terra!_

 

7.

In macchina, Gio costringe Luchino a sedersi tra lui ed Elia ma non può evitare che si lanci nell’ennesimo monologo sulla ragazza senza clitoride perché, Nico tu che avevi la ragazza sta a sentire… Martino protesta, Niccolò scoppia a ridere e a Gio ed Elia basta un’occhiata.

_Mi arrendo._

_Se è amore resisterà!_

 

8.

Il baretto di Trevignano è davvero minuscolo. I ragazzi ordinano cappuccino e cornetti e si stringono all’unico tavolino libero.

“Ma quindi,” attacca Niccolò “Marmellata e patatine?”

“No, Nico dai…” Marti si ribella, “è peggio della carbonara con i funghi!”

Ad Elia va di traverso il caffè. _E noi dove eravamo? Quando-dove-perché?_

Gio fa spallucce, _Cazzo zì, sembri sua madre!_

 

9.

Quando riescono a tirare fuori a Martino la storia della carbonara ridono a sue spese per mezz’ora e, quando finalmente riescono a fermarsi, ricominciano perché a tutti e tre torna in mente la Rana che, poverina, aveva trascorso la prima metà della serata attaccata al cellulare e l’altra metà incazzata nera perché Martino non rispondeva.

_E lo puoi biasimare?_

Gio pensa di aver capito male, ma no, Elia lo pensa davvero e sembra di non essersene nemmeno accorto.

 

10.

A nessuno dei due sfugge però l’espressione di Niccolò quando nominano Emma. E’ _geloso_ , ma poi Marti lo guarda con gli occhioni dolci a forma di cuore e gli sorride.

“La carbonara è stata mille volte meglio.” dichiara e Niccolò si scioglie come nelle peggiori commedie.

_Colpito_ , Elia lo guarda.

_Colpito e affondato,_ rincara la dose Gio.

 

11.

Alla fine hanno passato quasi tutta la mattina al baretto.

Niccolò non è male ma Gio non riesce ancora a inquadrarlo. Di sicuro è inaspettato e se mai si fosse immaginato un ragazzo per Marti, forse uno come lui non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente.

Elia gli si affianca mentre si avviano verso l’alimentari del paese.

_Smettila di preoccuparti! Adesso chi fa la mamma?_

Gio alza le sopracciglia e lo guarda scandalizzato, _Cosa?_

 

12.

Che il negozio sia aperto ha dell’incredibile e Gio ringrazia il cielo, almeno non dovranno affrontare ancora la marmellata. Il tempo di prendere un paio di panini e dell’affettato che Luchino e Nico - sì, è già diventato Nico - sono spariti.

Marti alza gli occhi al cielo e ride. “Nì… di nuovo?”

Elia soffoca un lamento, _Ma che ne è di Martino?_

_Credo mi sia appena spuntata una carie._

 

13.

Alla fine li trovano davanti all’unico scaffale di caramelle e a vederli daresti a entrambi due, al massimo tre, anni. Martino si affianca a Nico che gli mostra una confezione di animaletti gommosi. Le loro mani si sfiorano e i loro sguardi che s’intrecciano sono così...

_Magnetici?_

_Innamorati?_

_Ti sta per scendere la lacrimuccia._

_Stronzo._

 

14.

Guardare Martino e Niccolò che cantano insieme mentre tornano gli fa tenerezza. Quasi non ricorda più da quanto non lo vedeva così sereno.

_Avrei dovuto dirgli qualcosa._ Perché Gio aveva capito che qualcosa non andava parecchio tempo prima.

Si chiede quando esattamente Elia abbia cominciato a leggergli il pensiero invece che lo sguardo.

_Non ce n’è bisogno, adesso siamo qua._

 

15.

Elia si prende carico dei panini, perché se non è riuscito a dormire sul letto almeno che possa cucinare.

“Posso dare una mano?” Nico si avvicina con quel suo sorriso un po’ sghembo, che è strano ma contagioso.

“Sì, ma volevo provare a grigliare il pane.” Elia indica il camino, “Accendo il fuoco.”

Gio lo guarda male.

_No, ste cose da chef in casa mia no!_

_Ma dai, un po’ di fiducia mai?!_

 

16.

Per fortuna il fuoco non ha collaborato e hanno optato per mangiare dei normali panini in riva al lago.

“Mi sa che la giraffa non c’è.” Commenta Marti, guardando nel sacchetto delle caramelle e offrendo a Nico un coccodrillo verde. Niccolò gli passa una mano tra i riccioli e per un attimo sembra che tutto attorno a loro scompaia.

_Mi sento di troppo…_ Gio può sentire lo sguardo di Elia che sbuffa.

_Facciamo due passi? Così li lasciamo soli…_

 

17.

Martino però non si è dimenticato degli amici, sorride quando si alzano per lasciarli soli e propone il famoso giro del lago a piedi, che non sono mai riusciti a fare.

Gio è sollevato, dopo tutto aveva pianificato quel weekend per stare tutti e quattro assieme. Lo tira su e lo abbraccia senza pensarci.

Elia ride.

_Ma sei geloso?_

 

18.

E’ chiaro da subito che nemmeno questa volta riusciranno nella loro impresa.

Niccolò si è impossessato del cellulare di Martino e scatta foto a tutti e a tutto. E’ anche bravo, ma perché non usa il suo?

“Devi darci il tuo numero, ti aggiungiamo assolutamente al gruppo!” annuncia Luchino scordandosi della regola aurea - niente fidanzate (e fidanzati da oggi) nel loro gruppo whatsapp.

Martino si illumina e poi scoppia a ridere. “Mi sa che è impossibile!”

Nico tira fuori quella cosa che Gio crede di aver visto solo in qualche film in tv.

_Ma da dove viene fuori questo?_

Elia è incredulo e comincia persino a gesticolare. _Ma come fa a vivere? Qui mancano le basi!_

 

19.

Gio guarda la foto di loro cinque che Marti ha scattato.

“Instagram,” dichiara “subito.”

“Dici?” Marti sa che ci sono buone probabilità che tutti la vedano a scuola.

“Dico.”

Elia si gratta il mento ma annuisce.

_Magari la vede pure l’Argentina_.

 

20.

Gio guarda Martino camminare poco distante da lui. E’ talmente felice che fa male al cuore.

Se Niccolò soltanto prova a fare una cazzata…

“Senti Nico…” lo chiama, d’altronde non si dice uomo avvisato mezzo salvato?

_Zì, non puoi dai!_

_Solo due parole giuro!_

_No! E’ la volta buona che Marti ci ammazza._

Gio sospira e lascia perdere. Se lui è il mago dell’amore, Elia è quello dell’amicizia.

 

21.

Alla fine della passeggiata, quando Nico passa a Marti un sassolino a forma di cuore, Elia per poco non scappa via.

_Adesso basta. Così no eh! Qui qualcuno ha ancora una dignità!_

_Fifa? E li chiudiamo fuori?_

_Andata._

 

22.

Forse forse, riflette Giovanni spiando i ragazzi dalla finestra, anche se lui è il mago dell’amore dovrebbe chiedere consiglio a Martino su come conquistare una ragazza. Li guarda, in piedi, fronte contro fronte, un bacio lieve tira l’altro, senza smettere per un attimo di sorridersi. Sa che dovrebbe davvero togliersi di lì, che non sta bene, ma quei due sono ipnotici. E a giudicare dal silenzio che c’è intorno a lui non è l’unico a pensarlo.

 

23.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, Nico ha anche dell’erba buona.

“Dai Luchino, ti concedo la rivincita!”

Elia lo fulmina con lo sguardo e si siede sul divano vicino alla Coppietta Felice.

_Ti odio._

 

24.

Gio si chiede da quanto Marti e Nico non dormano. Nemmeno il tempo di due tiri che si sono addormentati uno con la testa sul petto dell’altro.

_Gioca gioca,_ gli dice lo sguardo di Elia, _che questa me la fumo io._

 

25.

Il sole sta tramontando e inizia a fare davvero freddo. Dovrebbero tornare e il telefono di Nico ha già squillato un paio di volte ma è davvero un peccato. In quella casa in riva al lago sembra che siano rimasti solo loro cinque; il mondo e i suoi problemi fuori, che si è dimenticato di loro.

_Ancora una partita_ , concorda con Elia, _poi li svegliamo_.

 

26.

“Marti? Marti svegliati, tra mezz’ora parte l’autobus.”

“Merda… ci siamo addormentati di nuovo.”

Gio ghigna. “Già, ma che avete combinato ieri sera?”

Marti diventa rosso.

“Meglio che tu non lo sappia!” Nico ride “Ma vi accompagno io con la macchina.”

Con Elia avevano pensato di lasciarli soli, però sarebbe molto meno scomodo.

“Ma no dai, cioè se vuoi tornare con Marti…”

“Mi sa che è meglio se ci siete anche voi, altrimenti lo rapisco e non lo riporto più.”

Marti gongola e si scioglie, Gio guarda Elia che alza gli occhi al cielo.

 

27.

Gio sta chiudendo casa quando Martino riceve un audio. “Ciao Rose, sono contento per te. Spero che ti fiderai ancora però! Buona serata!”.

Marti si ritrova a fissare quattro paia di occhi molto incuriositi.

“E’ Filippo, il fratello di Eleonora.”

“Chi?”

“Filippo Sava, biondo, c’era anche alla festa.”

Martino mostra loro il profilo e Gio si gira per fare una battuta a Elia che sta guardando la foto con lo stesso sguardo strano che aveva riservato a Marti e Nico quella mattina.

 

28.

“E perché non dovresti più fidarti di lui?” chiede Nico, la testa piegata da un lato.

Marti arrossisce e dopo averci girato un po’ intorno racconta quello che Filippo gli ha detto, sulla terrazza a casa sua.

“Però si è sbagliato.” conclude guardando Niccolò e sembra dirgli _mi fido di te, lo sai che mi fido di te_.

Gio distoglie lo sguardo perché gli manca il respiro. Sa bene in che condizioni è stato Martino fino a meno di ventiquattro ore prima, e, se Nico è davvero sincero come sembra, non deve essere stato tanto meglio.

Guarda Elia, in cerca di un appiglio ma incontra due occhi dubbiosi.

_E noi dove cazzo eravamo?_

 

29.

Gio non è geloso di Niccolò, è abbastanza maturo da capire che per Martino non cambia nulla e che di sicuro non perderà il suo migliore amico. Ma Filippo onestamente è tutto un altro discorso. Perché Martino ha preferito andare a parlare con uno conosciuto per caso piuttosto che con lui? Brucia un po’ e quello che legge negli occhi di Elia non è poi tanto diverso.

_Magari hai ragione tu, dovremmo dire qualcosa._

 

30.

Ecco, Niccolò che canta Tiziano Ferro a Martino proprio non lo dimenticherà mai e a nulla sarà valso il tentativo di strapparsi le orecchie e gli occhi. Perché Marti non può davvero arrossire davanti a uno che sa a memoria anche Incanto.

Elia, da parte sua, sembra non essere nemmeno lì, concentrato a scorrere il dito sul telefono. Gio non riesce a capire cosa stia guardando perché Luchino in mezzo a loro si è addormentato e gli impedisce di vedere bene, ma gli sembrano le foto che hanno visto prima sul profilo di Sava.

 

31.

Niccolò insiste per accompagnarli a casa, Gio ed Elia gli dicono che, davvero, non importa mentre Luchino è ben contento di evitarsi la metro.

_E’ gentile…_ Elia è ammirato.

_Vuole solo impressionarci._ Lo ridimensiona Gio.

_Oppure stare più tempo con Martino._

Per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, entrambi alzano gli occhi al cielo.

 

32.

Al semaforo, dopo aver messo giù Luchino, finalmente Niccolò risponde al cellulare.

“Sì mamma sto tornando. Sì, sì, ci vediamo dopo.”

_Teso il ragazzo…_ commenta Elia guardando Gio.

_Dovrebbe trattarla meglio, però._

Merda. Adesso sembrano addirittura due nonne.

 

33.

“Scendo qui con Elia non ti preoccupare. Ciao regà, ci vediamo domani. Grazie Nico!”

Gio scende dalla macchina, non c’è verso che resti lì con la Coppietta Felice da solo.

Li osserva mentre ripartono, Nico ha detto qualcosa e Marti sorride con quel suo sorriso speciale che sembra coinvolgere tutti i muscoli del viso. Gio guarda Elia e ghignano.

_Speriamo che non gli venga una paralisi._

_E’ da questa mattina che non cambia espressione._

 

34.

“Beh insomma io vado…”, Gio sposta il peso da un piede all’altro in attesa non sa bene di cosa.

_Sicuro che non c’è nulla che mi vuoi dire?_

“A domani allora.”

_Perché, cosa dovrei dirti?_

 

**Lunedì 3 dicembre 2018**

35.

Gio, quasi quasi, è grato per quelle tre ore di lezione e di pace. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo ma almeno non c’è nessuno che guarda Martino e ridacchia.

“Garau!”

Gio perde qualche anno di vita, si è distratto e non ha idea di cosa debba fare. Figura di merda in arrivo in 3, 2, 1…

Elia gli indica con la matita la risposta. _Sei irrecuperabile._

36.

Quando la campanella dell’intervallo suona, dopo l’ennesimo sguardo di scherno, Elia guarda Gio.

_Lo facciamo?_

Gio annuisce. _Facciamolo._

“Caffè Marti?”

 

37.

Per Niccolò non deve essere facile essere il ragazzo nuovo, in una classe di stronzi, al centro di un pettegolezzo di quella portata e a Elia e Gio era bastato letteralmente meno di uno sguardo quella mattina per decidere che, se era vero che avrebbero difeso Marti a tutti i costi, allora ci sarebbero stati anche per Niccolò.

“Nico!” lo chiama Gio quando raggiungono l’aula.

Il sorriso di Niccolò è sollevato, come se loro fossero le prime persone conosciute che incontra dopo giorni.

“Caffè con noi? Ovviamente offre Marti!”

“Cosa??”

 

_The end._

 


End file.
